horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shoot (BlocBoy JB song)
Shoot is a song by American rapper BlocBoy JB. Lyrics Bet twenty more, I hit the first roll Freaky bitch on go, she gone off the road Run up in your house like I’m commando Clip hanging out the Glock, extendo Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot Strapped like it’s Belly, you singing, R. Kelly You play it get deadly, it's Grape Gang, no jelly I'm counting up fetti, you talking already I pull up with choppers that come with machetes I’m fucking on Betty, her head got me steady I call her Lil Caesars, that bitch hot and ready My gun a Lil Caesars, that bitch hot and ready I dumped my lil bitch, now that bitch hot and jealous Hold up, let me catch my breath Shoot a nigga 'til he dead say he killed himself Fill 'em up with holes like a criminal Paralyzed waist down, now he can’t feel himself Ride with my guys man, I swear it ain’t nothing else Freaky bitch, I make her touch herself I’m balling in town, look like fuck a ref Leave his ass stanking, I blow him like bad breath Woah, double-oh-seven, hit him with the weapon, gotta Go, when the police come, dip underground Spend a hundred somethin' when I move around Lil bitty boy, you still eat off the ground You see them Haitians, they up on the Gram Shh, don’t make a sound Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot Bet twenty more, I hit the first roll Freaky bitch on go, she gone off the road Run up in your house like I’m commando Clip hanging out the Glock, extendo Homicide, bitch we known for that Screenshotting shit, I text her, you too grown for that Yeah that trap shit, I got two phones for that I’m a dog, I think that I got a bone to fetch Stop what you're doing Thirty-three in my clip, that’s Patrick Ewing Open up wide, girl I’m looking for the chewing Shawty gave me head, now I know what she pursuing It's the nina with the coolant Mask on, AR, bitch that’s on my side PRG, 700, we don’t let shit slide (crip) We don’t let shit slide (crip), nigga play with me I ride (crip) Bitch I’m cripping with the guys, We get up with three high fives Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot Why It Sucks # The music video is very boring. # The chorus is annoying and is just BlocBoy yelling "shoot" over and over again. # This is why the "Shoot" dance and "Hype" emote in Fortnite exist. # The lyrics are very boring. # BlocBoy's voice is very annoying and he has a very generic flow. Music Video Category:BlocBoy JB Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Songs that started or popularized Dance Trends Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Internet Memes Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Boring Songs